In an electronic system, such as an entertainment system, to be remotely operated, it is advantageous for a remote control to be able to configure itself to match the capabilities of the particular appliance to be controlled at that particular time by the remote control. In those devices known as universal remote controls, this capability is particularly useful since such remote controls have a generally generic keypad layout that can be used to control different remotely operable devices. Corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/121,229 filed on Jul. 23, 1998 in the name of Universal Electronics Inc. and entitled “Universal Remote Control System With Device Activated Setup,” which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method wherein a newly installed consumer electronic appliance activates the setup of an existing universal remote control by transmitting to the remote control a signal identifying the type of appliance just installed and the infrared (“IR”) remote control format to which it responds.
It has been found that additional information is required after the device activated setup; that is, even after the device activated setup identification process has taken place, the exact capabilities of the device to be remotely controlled are still not completely known to the remote control. For example, while the device may have identified itself as a Sony TV responding to Sony's infrared control format, the remote control still does not know whether this particular model of Sony TV is equipped with picture-in-picture, surround sound, or other features which are not necessarily available on every model of TV set Sony builds and/or sells.
Methods have been considered to expand the code used during the device activated setup to allow unique identification of each specific model of every manufacturer's range of devices. However, for practical purposes, storing a cross-reference to every possible permutation and combination of features within a pre-programmed universal remote control is not feasible, either from a memory space or a non-obsolescence standpoint. The present invention is directed to, among other objects, providing a more viable solution to the problem.